Forum:The RK Jollies Listing
Before you ask, the title means "The Ryo Kasami Jollies Listing", meaning this is a list of people and how they get their jollies on Borderlands. Do you like to build the perfect weapon in your WillowTree Treehouse? Do you like to fine-tune that Unforgiven to have a Masher like you've always wanted? Or maybe you enjoy working up a sweat spewing Crawmerax guts across his lair, sifting through the mounds of goodies to find the perfect sidearm for your arsenal? To be perfectly honest with all of you, I couldn't give a Spiderant's bulbous backside what you do with Borderlands as long as you're having fun at your own expense. <<< See that? I bolded that for an important reason. Seems people 'round here don't take kindly to modifications and constructions period. I for one don't mind them as long as you don't use them in my presence. How will I know? Beyond the obvious mods, I won't, but as a gentleman's gesture I humbly request you don't bring that into my game. If I find out, I will boot you and remove you from my friend list for dishonesty. I have already had some people on my friends list who mod, but a good number of them actively tell me they mod and know my policy. Thus, they stay on my friends list. I like honest people, as they are hard to come by these days, especially in the thick web of the Intertoobs. Now, my original purpose of this thread. As an attempt (a more-than-likely failing attempt) to aid people in having more good times, I'm proposing that the users of the Borderlands Wiki post on this thread whether they are a modder, a constructor, or a legit player. I'll go out on a limb and even say you can post your name on multiple threads, designating that you do enjoy doing all of them if that's what pops your popcorn while your boss is trying to work. The obvious downfall of that is that people will suspect you when you try to play legit. Maybe honesty is just my cup of tea, but perhaps others would take kindly to the gesture as well. So without further interruptions, the listings are as below. Please list your name under the Modders, Constructors, and/or Legit Players headings to help us index how we play our Borderlands. If you happen to run across someone who is being dishonest, please place a post under the Reports thread and NOT alter their listings in the headings. It'd be nice to keep this as civil and organized as we can, and just ripping out a listing makes you just as suspicious as the guy/gal you are accussing. Enjoy ;) Ryo Kasami 15:09, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Modders This is the listing of all you avid mad weapon scientists who gets their kicks out of creating the most insane, bizarre, twisted weapons through modification software. Though some may not find your art tasteful, you know good and well the satisfaction of shooting a rocket launcher that craps out grenades mid-flight or a sniper rifle with fully automatic, 5-cluster bullets. gamespy ID = Nagamarky 16:40, May 6, 2010 (UTC) SpootKnight 04:31, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Offline player, and done infrequently with a different character. One random guy 10:20, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Its good to know what parts do what. gamespy ID = Texhn 05:58, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Aspiring at least. Not so good with WillowTree but I try. Fryguy42 - Collector / Mod Middle Man. See my page if you need to. (PC) Fryguy42 17:00, May 7, 2010 (UTC) (360) GT: Kokanojo 01:55, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Only for fun :) (PS3) ill see your shredder shredder and raise you one twisted stomperMr.friend009 02:10, May 8, 2010 (UTC) (PS3) I mod the crap out of every gun I find, but I still like to go back and play the game legit. After all, loot is most of the fun. N8n10e 02:29, May 8, 2010 (UTC) (PS3) experimenting is what i do best. Pimps'N'Giggles 11:44, May 11, 2010 (UTC) (360) i love to kill you with one bullet to brain... but modded The man himself... Pavilonn 00:07, May 12, 2010 (UTC) (PC) Gamespy-madbengalsfan85:Moar Damage!!!!! NFL 00:31, May 12, 2010 (UTC) (PC) see:thread PhD in Mad Science (PC) Oh how I love roasting "midget-mellows" with my "Twisted The Roaster" — Constructors You've had it with farming, or maybe you just don't like the idea of having to waste countless hours hunting monsters to get just what you need. You have the technology, you can make it faster, stronger, better. The 'it' in this scenario is your arsenal, and you know exactly what you want. So why not make it that way? Some may scorn you for 'being lazy' or 'not a true Vault Hunter', but are they the ones with the 1600+ Bessie? Exactly. It's like Burger King: You have it your ''way. gamespy ID = Nagamarky 16:40, May 6, 2010 (UTC) SpootKnight 04:31, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Done just to see how the results look. One random guy 10:20, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Only the favourites... gamespy ID = Texhn 05:58, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Also something I'm working towards. (360) GT Skeve613 14:04, May 7, 2010 (UTC) If I've found the parts in guns dropped legit, why not pull something off a bad gun and put it on a legitimate something I actually use as long as it could appear in game? GameSpy - GrandShot 17:02, May 7, 2010 (UTC) "Tweaker" of everyday objects, except toasters. (360) GT: Kokanojo 01:57, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Every weapon to date GameSpy - ekflagristoj 02:32, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I'll only construct on a gun I've found legitimately to tweak the parts and quality so it stays useful as long I level and such. How good is good? Pimps'N'Giggles 11:44, May 11, 2010 (UTC) with the caveat that i never use believable prefix/title combos for constructs. Legit After countless hours of shooting that giant enemy crab in his dinky little eyes and making him spew weapons all over the place, you finally found it: the Pearlescent Aries you've been having your heart set on since you saw it in the Gearbox Best Legit Weapons Found thread. The satisfaction of a hard day's work (with your buddies, unless you're a Siren or a Soldier or just too badass) is what brings the biscuits with your tea, the icing on the cake. Why abuse a game mechanic and extort the ability to build a gun? That's half the game, isn't it? Bajillions of guns, shouldn't each one matter, even if it's useless crap you sell to Marcus's ever-expanding vending power? You play the way the game was made, no additions or exceptions. (360) Ryo Kasami 15:09, May 6, 2010 (UTC) GT: Ryo Kasami (360) AZS Boggs 16:11, May 6, 2010 (UTC) GT: Boggsyboy- I won't touch your modded/constructed guns cause it ain't my thing, but I only really ask that you don't use modded rocket launchers or the rose omega super shield going around. That is all! On PS3 Danzig1138 16:16, May 6, 2010 (UTC) PC Rampant Anarchist 16:27, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Gamespy ID : PlayfulSadism gamespy ID = Nagamarky 16:40, May 6, 2010 (UTC) SpootKnight 04:31, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Normal play style, unfortunately I'm an offline player. One random guy 04:47, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I dont care if you mod. Just be honest about it, and we will get along famously. PS3 id: the_NA5TY... nicely rounding out my pearl collection. Jack Monkey Squat 04:50, May 7, 2010 (UTC) XBL: friendlypipot . I don't have Pearls. I just wipe the floor with you using Oranges. Friendlypipot 06:59, May 7, 2010 (UTC) (360) GT Skeve613 14:00, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Unanticipated randomness and variety is the spice of games (360) GT Little Sugna 12:09, May 8, 2010 Fryguy42 - In that I don't ''inflict my collection upon others. I ask before using. (PC) Fryguy42 17:00, May 7, 2010 (UTC) (360) GT: Kokanojo 01:58, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Craw farm anyone :)? (PS3) Make no mistake if I see you playing fair ill put everything awayMr.friend009 02:10, May 8, 2010 (UTC) (360) GT SinsterNobody I am only an offline player and with some of the stories i have read on here i will stay offline, can't say i favor modding, it makes me less that happy that in Willowtree some of you have made guns, that are similar to mine with the exception it took over 100 hrs for me to see the gun only once. But whatever floats your boat i guess. (360) GT Excalibor13 I play online and I usually let other players have a first look at weapons unless it is something I need like a lvl 60 hunter bull dog.--Wesker-- 23:19, May 10, 2010 (UTC) (360) GT The King Boar looking for legit guns only, although I'm more than cool with duping. If you're looking for the best legit guns, hit me up. TheKingBoar 23:30, May 10, 2010 (UTC) (PC) Chewychucky 11:09, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Feel free to add me for some random fun or weapon hunts, as long as it's not a shotgun you can have it ^^ (PS3) collector of rare legits. Pimps'N'Giggles 11:44, May 11, 2010 (UTC) (PC) Dr. F is perfectly willing to play legit and does so until given leave to do otherwise. 03:27, May 12, 2010 (UTC) (PC) fenix800 - Pros. nont need to mod. (360)-I burn the modders by the stake (inside joke) and have killed Craw too many times--Tbone0923 21:43, May 12, 2010 (UTC) (360) No clue how to mod, and wouldnt do it much even if I did. BenNeg 22:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) (360) 100% legit, I can still own crawmerax -Uberorb 16:10, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Reports I am sad to have to put this here, but let's be honest: it's common for people to go against their word, to say one thing and do another. This heading is listed so that players can point fingers, shout obsenities, and attempt to filter out the wolf in the sheep back. Someone you see as legit being listed as a modder, or vice versa? Or maybe you're being wrongfully accussed? Post your comments, compliments, complaints, and other robblerobble right here. Good call Danzig, we should put which system(s) we're playing on by our names. AZS Boggs 16:23, May 6, 2010 (UTC)